


corps à baleines 番外

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	corps à baleines 番外

崔始源是性冷淡这一事实几乎是民间众所周知的秘密。

虽不知道是谁大着胆子第一个说出来的，不过一旦有了猜测便迅速流传开来，人们不敢明面上讨论，不过心底都默默赞同着。

不然很难解释这位年轻的国王陛下，为何继位三年，后位仍是虚位以待，后宫也空荡荡的宛如虚设。崔始源出身虽略为贵族所不齿，但他上位后手腕铁血，政绩出色，权势滔天却不摆架子，算得上是勤政的国王。更何况他人长得英俊，也就排除了因着相貌而不讨人喜欢的问题。

可国王陛下一心在意的只有政绩，私下里一点女色都不沾染。处理完政务就回殿内休息，偶尔微服出行，对外外交，生活的也算惬意。

也不是没有大臣想将自己貌美的女儿送入崔始源身边妄图高升，但这么做的人最后不是被贬就是被冷处理下放一旁。一来二去的，国王陛下性冷淡这一词便流传了出来，言辞确凿，令人信服。

...

珍儿是新一批入宫的宫女，刚好被安排进药膳房打杂，负责将药膳房里熬好的药端给国王陛下。因而她现在手端着刚刚熬好的补品站在崔始源的寝殿门外。

她站的笔直，手有些酸但也不敢放下，虽不知面前这碗小小的汤药有多贵重，但肯定也是将她全部身家抵上这条命都恐不够。于是她打起了十分精神，等着殿内的侍女通报过后让她进来。

寝殿内静悄悄的，偶尔有炭火烧的咔嚓声响起，装饰精美的大床上微隆起一团，是有人睡着的样子，轻柔的呼吸声软绵绵的飘在空中。

因而一进殿内，珍儿便噤了声，生怕弄出声响来吵醒对方。她本以为睡着的人是国王陛下，然而却透着层层床帏里的人影，隐约看着国王陛下正站在殿内装饰精美的圆床一侧，将外出的衣服挂在一边。

她有些疑惑，高度紧张的大脑尚未反应出为何刚下朝的国王陛下的床上会睡着人，懵懂之间只轻声开口。“陛下，您的药熬好了。”

“嗯...”崔始源转过头来从床帘伸出手，“递给我吧。”

一路精心护送着的碗便递给了对方，她本打算就此退下，却听着崔始源有些苦恼的低声询问她，“可舍不得叫醒他 ...怎么办呢？”

啊，这是在问她意见了。珍儿有些紧张，声音怯懦，“陛下，这药凉了功效可就减半了。”

“对。”崔始源听了也觉得对，点了点头让她退下。自己捧着碗犹豫了片刻正准备开口，就在这时两人谈论的对象软绵绵的翻了个身。

“唔...好吵你....”他好似被两人说话的声音惊醒，从被里发出一小声的抱怨，但还没彻底醒过来，一待耳边的声音静了下来又陷入了睡眠，睡着盖着被子又觉得有些热，于是不由自主的踢开被子，腿伸出去透凉。

吓得崔始源顾不上思索如何叫人起床，先弯下腰去将对方的小腿又塞进了被里。他这一举动惹得对方有些恼，脸红扑扑的沁着细小汗珠在鼻尖，眼睛微微闭着小声嘟囔。“我热....”

“我知道，可是这样你会感冒。”

“云云乖，我这就让他们把外屋的窗户开开，一会儿就不热了。”他使唤着下人去开窗，另一边忍不住低下头亲了亲金钟云挺翘的鼻头。

清晨微微冒出的胡渣有些刺人，金钟云被他骚扰的烦了，伸出手轻拍在他脸上推开。“别吵，让我睡觉...好困的...”

那手软绵绵的使不上力气，打起人来也不疼，崔始源轻轻松松就握在了手里，指腹温柔的划过对方柔软的掌心，好脾气的哄着。“宝贝呀，该喝药了。”

“不要...一会儿喝吧。”手心有些痒，小王后抽回了手搭在崔始源脖颈，懒懒的试图撒娇。

崔始源心软的差点就要投降，他无奈的拿过放置在一旁的药碗，勺子探进去试了试，发现温度刚刚好，再放药就要凉了。纵然也想让他的小王后再睡一会儿，可也不敢在等了，于是狠下了三分心肠弯下腰来扶着对方起来，半靠在床头软垫里。

“乖啊，喝了再睡。”

一连串的动作彻底将人弄醒了，金钟云揉了揉眼睛睁开一点向他抱怨，“你最讨厌了...”

对方的指控简直是娇嗔的撒娇，崔始源自知理亏，直觉应下了那些抱怨，端过碗来坐在床边喂给对方喝。药不是很苦，但也不好喝。小王后的脸皱成一团看着好不可怜，心疼的崔始源拿捏着时间等着药喝完，便拿出奶糖递给对方吃，这才哄的人神情舒展了些。

“这药一点都不好喝...都是你的错...”金钟云吃完了奶糖，又重新把身子陷进去在被里，他眨巴眨巴眼往床侧边挪了挪，让崔始源跟着上来。

“是是是，是我的错。”崔始源上了床，手轻柔的摸了摸对方有些微隆起的肚子。小王后哼了一声，软绵绵的倒在他怀里。

“今天喝完，明天就不喝了。”崔始源亲了亲对方的下巴，“辛苦我的宝贝了。”

这事他的确不占理，毕竟金钟云肚子里怀的可也不是凭他自己一个人就能造出来的孩子。

双性本就是稀缺罕见的体质，难以受孕，于是金钟云和他都大着胆子平日里未做任何防护措施，哪曾想着一来二去的真怀上了孩子，眼下孩子都安安稳稳的怀了有三月有余。

“三个月了...”他正想着，就听见小王后轻声细语的开口。

“嗯？”

“我说..已经三个月了...”金钟云有些羞，眨巴着眼手轻轻抚摸过崔始源的胳膊。“我听大夫说...三个月就可以了。”

崔始源陡然间尚未反应过来，直到对方羞愤的抽回手才明白过来。他不由得低笑了一声，凑过去亲对方柔软的唇，捏着对方的小脸赔着罪。

“可以吗？”

“呀！你到底来不来？”他踌躇的样子让小王后挑起眉来，似乎有些生气，开始身体力行自己凑过去动手扒崔始源的衣服。

只不过那衣服扣子繁琐的很，他的小王后费了好大力气也只扯开了上衣两个扣子，累的气喘吁吁的同时，惹得崔始源无奈的只能伸出手来自己解开。

他的小腹已经堆积起一团火，勉强靠着理智维持冷静，偏偏金钟云仍在不知危险的试探着他。崔始源将自己的衣服扔在一旁，接着顺利的剥下了小王后的睡衣，膝盖抵着对方的腿向外打开，同时不忘拿过一个柔软的靠垫体贴的垫在对方腰后。

小王后的下体暴露在空气中，漂亮的性器正颤巍巍的立着，崔始源手指抚摸上圆润的柱体，指尖滑过铃口，耐心的替他的宝贝疏解欲望，不多时，对方便紧绷着腿轻喘的射在了他手掌心里。

他手抵着那些体液，探进对方因情动本就有些湿润的雌穴，手指小心翼翼的开阔着。是许久未进行过性事的雌穴，因而紧的连手指都有些进出困难，崔始源怕他受伤只能放缓了进出的节奏，“宝贝，你为什么总是那么紧...永远像是圣洁的小处女一样...”

过于下流的话让金钟云的脸一下就红了起来。他有些羞恼，弯曲起腿来就要踹对方，却因着突然变换的动作，惹得崔始源本就在他体内的手指不由得往里滑了几分，正巧触碰到敏感带，他的腿一下就软了起来。

“你废话可真多...”他气呼呼的指责崔始源，用腿环住了对方的腰，轻轻蹭了蹭。

这是他们都很熟悉的暗示，崔始源也不再犹豫，抽出手指，性器顶端小心翼翼的进入，他不敢像以往以往肆意顶入进直达宫颈口，大刀阔斧的操干，将将进到一半时他就觉得快到了头，不由得停了下来询问。

“还好吗...宝贝。”

“嗯...”接纳崔始源那根比常人过大对金钟云来说有不少难度，稚嫩的肉瓣被撑开两边，他手揪紧了床单试图放松，这才一点一点吃下了全部。性器埋在紧致的雌穴内，一跳一跳的跃跃欲试，还未动作便已经涨大了一圈。

崔始源试探着往前顶了几分，得益于孕期，小王后身子比先前更加敏感。抽插了数下后崔始源便找到了敏感点，性器顶端摩挲着碾过微小的凸起，快感很快堆积，顺着神经末梢游走全身。

小王后的大腿颤抖着，崔始源伸出手握着对方纤细的腿，低下头亲吻着他的小腿内侧，将腿抵在自己肩头，就着这个姿势插的更深。

比平日里温柔多的性爱让金钟云很快适应了节奏，一开始有些紧的雌穴也像是找到了追逐快感的方式，包裹着崔始源攻城略地的性器，在来回的抽插中开始湿润的淌出体液，嫩白的肌肤泛起粉色。

胸前微隆的乳房也被很好的照顾到，崔始源温柔的亲吻像是信徒虔诚的祈祷，一遍一遍舔舐过他的每一寸肌肤褶皱，轻咬过坚挺的凸起。

“唔...”小王后急促的喘息着，声音也快带上了哭腔。“别...咬那里...”他才孕期三月，还未出奶，不过乳房已经略涨，像是还未熟的水果，稍稍拨弄便汁水四溢。

“为什么不？”崔始源声音低沉，唇齿间加了力吮吸，“宝贝很甜。”

“以后有了奶，会更甜吗？那我更舍不得给孩子吃了。”

“住嘴...唔...”他的小王后羞得用手捂住了胸口阻止他逐渐没边的举动，“又在说胡话...”

“怎么是胡话呢，云云是我的小宝贝呀。”崔始源手揽住金钟云的腰，性器破开小王后层层紧致的雌穴，直达目的地。

“唔...混蛋...”金钟云声音被顶撞的一段一段无序的飘在空中，快感堆积着，连带着眼眶里都盈满了泪水，带着哭腔的声音软的让人心尖发烫。

他的小王后是他的软肋，崔始源见不得金钟云的眼泪，手指抵着对方沾染着红意的眼角，将那点泪水抹在唇上，顺着亲吻消失在唇齿间。

在来回的抽插中，金钟云很快又高潮了，小穴有规律的紧紧收缩着将一股股温热的液体浇灌着体内涨大的性器，刺激着崔始源没有刻意延长时间，低喘了一声也跟着射了出来。

他揽着金钟云在怀里，性器未很快退出，温存着埋在对方体内，打着自己的气味标记。他的小王后体力有些不支，侧脸靠在他胸膛，那双漂亮的眼睛微眨着要闭不闭的，长长的睫毛刷过崔始源隆起的胸肌。

有些痒，但更多的是溢在心底的满足感。崔始源身份特殊，在大局未定之前，他甚少有安睡之日，过着忌惮着别人，筹谋算计的每一天。像现在这样揽着人在怀里的时光，他从未想过，也不敢想。

可这一切却都是真实的，都是金钟云带给他的。

他忍不住摸了摸对方养的有些肉的脸，对方在他怀里蹭了蹭含含糊糊的开口，“又骗我...你答应我的了，说喝完药就睡的呀。”

真是不讲道理的小坏蛋。明明掀起战火的人是他，却又仗着爱意耍赖，怪崔始源不履行承诺。崔始源无奈的亲了亲对方耳垂，拿过被子来将小王后裹起来，抱着对方也索性闭上了眼休憩。

珍儿早就在两人说话时便识趣的退了出来，眼下站在紧闭着的寝殿门口，默默等着殿内侍女将药碗送出来。偶尔听着寝殿内传出几声娇软的细语。她也权当没听见，只不过心里暗暗感叹着，“谁说陛下是性冷淡的？”

真是坊间传闻害死人。

依她来看，国王陛下倒是热情似火的很。不过，那份热情也只对一个人罢了，旁人也休想沾的几分罢了。

 

-END-


End file.
